barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: Star Light Adventure
Barbie: Star Light AdventureTitle is a movie that will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 13, 2016. It was released on iTunes on August 29, 2016.Release The soundtrack was originally released on August 26th, 2016. Official Description "JOIN BARBIE ON AN OUT OF THIS WORLD ADVENTURE! Barbie is a cosmic princess who flies high on her hoverboard through a far-off universe with her adorable and devoted pet sidekick, Pupcorn. One day, everything changes when the twinkling stars start to dim and slow their dance in the sky. Barbie travels to a beautiful new planet to join a special rescue team on a mission to save the stars. Once there, she teams up with a group of talented new friends who work together to save the galaxy through exciting hoverboarding adventures. Barbie soon discovers that if she listens to her heart, and with the help of her friends, she might be the leader the whole universe has been waiting for! "Description Cast *Erica Lindbeck as Barbie *Jordyn Kane as the singing voice of Barbie *Robbie Daymond as Prince Leo *Kimberly Woods as Sal-Lee *Sarah Anne Williams as Sheena and Kareena *Michael Chandler as Barbie's Dad *Dwight Schultz as King Constantine *Ben Bledsoe as Artemis *Jon Lipow as Starlian *Lucien Dodgeas Pupcorn *Laura Post as Narrator Songs *This Feeling is Everything *Shooting Star *Shooting Star (Acoustic Reprise) *Let Your Hair Down *Firefly, performed by Lindsey Stirling *So Beautiful, a bonus song on the soundtrack DVD Special Features * "Firefly" Music Video * "Firefly" Lyric Video * "Shooting Star" Music Video * "Shooting Star" Lyric Video * Bloopers * Barbie Dreamtopia "Wispy Forest" * Barbie Dreamtopia "Rainbow Cove" Videos Barbie Star Light Adventure Teaser Trailer Barbie Barbie Star Light Adventure trailer Blast into a Space Fantasy with a Sneak Peek at Barbie Star Light Adventure Star Light Barbie Barbie™ Star Light Adventure Exclusive Fathom Event Star Light Adventure Barbie Trivia *The movie is also known as Barbie: StarlightAKA and Barbie in Starlight AdventureAKA * This movie will be in selected movie theaters for one day only, Saturday, July 30 at 10 a.m. local, by Fathom Events, Mattel and Women's Forum. *As part of the August Kidtoons Program at Showcase Cinema de Lux, the movie will be in cinema on August 20th & 21st at 10:30 AM.Cinema *Jordyn Kane posted the teaser trailer in her Twitter and announce that she will be voiced Barbie.Jordyn Kane as Barbie *In the film, Barbie plays her guitar both right-handed and left-handed. This could mean she is ambidextrous or it could simply be an animation error. Even if she can play left-handed, she would have to re-string her guitar to avoid playing backwards. *This is the second Barbie film to not have any kind of antagonist or villain. The first film was Barbie: A Perfect Christmas. *This movie shares the same quote with the movie Barbie: Spy Squad. Also Known As *Hungarian - Barbie: Csillagok között *México - Barbie en una Aventura Espacial *Brazil - Barbie: Aventura nas Estrelas *Czech - Barbie ve hvězdách *Polish - Barbie Gwiezdna Przygoda *Germany - Barbie in Das Sternenlicht-Abenteuer *Russian - Барби: Космическое приключение *Spain - Barbie™ "Aventura en el espacio *Romania - Barbie in Aventura Spatiala References Category:Barbie: Star Light Adventure Category:Movies